<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>傻瓜裏的童話 by yins_ff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980195">傻瓜裏的童話</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yins_ff/pseuds/yins_ff'>yins_ff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yins_ff/pseuds/yins_ff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>完稿日期為：22-10-2017</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Jeon Jungkook</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>序章</p>
<p>7年前,<br/>周子瑜17歲,田柾國也是17歲。</p>
<p>在這個花樣年華的年紀,他們談了一場戀愛。</p>
<p>「子瑜呀,畢業後你想做甚麼?」那時的田柾國問那時的周子瑜。</p>
<p>「我?我將來想做一位婚禮策劃師!歐巴你呢?」</p>
<p>「我想成為明星,然後你就可以在電視看到我!」田柾國寵溺地摸周子瑜的頭髮。</p>
<p>17歲的他們,多麼幸福……</p>
<p>但這份幸福沒有延續下去,反而被人硬生生折斷了……</p>
<p>7年後……</p>
<p>24歲的周子瑜在一場婚禮中收到一份祝褔。</p>
<p>那場婚禮後的第二天,她見到一個她不想見到的人……</p>
<p>「這份祝福可以退貨嗎?」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 正文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正文</p>
<p>24歲的周子瑜正參加閨蜜Sana的婚禮,她正在新娘休息室與Sana談天。</p>
<p>「Sana,祝你新婚快樂!以後就不能夠再任性下去了,知道嗎?」子瑜向Sana苦口婆心地說。</p>
<p>「我知道。但是,7年前的事你……還沒放下嗎?」Sana問她,但是子瑜卻低頭玩弄手指。</p>
<p>「你都24歲了,沒有那麼多的時間讓你花時間再如此下去了。我心想,你的條件那麼好。但為甚麼找不到你愛他,而他又愛你的人?子瑜,7年前的事,是時候要忘記了。何必為一棵樹而放棄整個森林?」Sana說道。</p>
<p>良久,子瑜才抬起頭來向Sana說:「有時候我很羨慕Sana歐尼,你同泰亨哥兜兜轉轉都可以修成正果,但是我卻為一棵樹而放棄整個森林……Sana歐尼,我是不是很傻?」</p>
<p>「子瑜,愛情裏面每個人都是傻瓜,所以你沒有錯。沒人在愛情裏是贏家。正如我和泰亨,我和他兜兜轉轉才可以一起。7年了,歐尼只是希望你早日找到屬於你的幸福。」Sana幽幽地説。</p>
<p>子瑜聽到後,她笑而不語。此時,新娘休息室的門開了。「紗夏……」只見一名穿着西裝的男人進來了。沒錯,他就是Sana的丈夫-------金泰亨。</p>
<p>「泰亨哥,你們要幸褔哦!」子瑜甜笑道。</p>
<p>或者子瑜處理完Sana和泰亨的婚禮太累,她回到家梳洗完之後便倒頭大睡。</p>
<p>她夢到17歲的自己,也夢到17歲的他。夢到當年放榜,他們均進到心儀的學系。正當自自開心之際,你殘忍的說:「子瑜呀,我們分手吧。」正當自己想問分手的原因之際,你卻頭也不回地離開了……連最後的「死因」也不給我嗎?田柾國。</p>
<p>7年來,我努力把你從我的記憶忘記,但似乎不能…….</p>
<p>睡夢的子瑜笑了,不過是「笑比哭更難看」的笑容……</p>
<p>7年來,我努力把你從我的記憶忘記,但似乎不能…….</p>
<p>睡夢的子瑜笑了,不過是「笑比哭更難看」的笑容……</p>
<p>清晨的陽光温暖地灑在子瑜身上,但可惜的是…….這個清晨被她討厭了。</p>
<p>原因是昨晚的那個夢,那個令她心碎不已的夢……</p>
<p>她緩緩起床,去洗手間梳洗。她望向鏡子,一雙眼睛腫得像核桃一樣。</p>
<p>「啊西,又哭了……」子瑜喃喃道。</p>
<p>早上9時, Wedding House</p>
<p>子瑜9時正便回到她和拍檔的公司——— Wedding House。</p>
<p>「瑜姐……」一位年約二十多歲的女孩向子瑜説。</p>
<p>「甚麼事,你説吧。」子瑜温柔地問。</p>
<p>「瑜姐,平日惠顧的Studio說要將我們今日的預約延遲…..1小時…….」她面有難色地說。</p>
<p>「甚麼!發生甚麼事了?我現在去Studio看看!」子瑜拿起錢包,拔腳就走。</p>
<p>Studio離Wedding House不遠,她打開Studio的門。</p>
<p>不過,她後悔到Studio了,因為她見到她一生中最不想見到的人------田柾國。</p>
<p>田柾國對着周子瑜做口型:「我終於找到你了,子瑜。」</p>
<p>周子瑜見到他之後,轉身便走。</p>
<p>「延遲1小時就1小時吧……」</p>
<p>子瑜回到Wedding House後,同助手說:「Studio方面說一定會延遲1小時,那你可以幫我整理一些資料嗎?」「可以！」助手說。</p>
<p>回家後,她想著想著,如果當年你狠心地拋棄我,為甚麼你現在用口型跟我說:「我終於找到你了。」</p>
<p>她強逼自己不要再想了,於是她打開音樂播放器聽音樂。但子瑜沒有想過,她一打開音樂播放器的時候,會是田柾國的歌。</p>
<p>她一邊聽一邊哭,她發現他唱入心坎裏。</p>
<p>子瑜發現她忘記不到他。</p>
<p>「我還是這麼愛著你，你也還是這麼愛著我，那我們當初為什麼會這麼走散？為什麼我們兩人都把最初的約定都忘了？為什麼我當時要用最溫柔的話語說出最殘忍的話來傷害彼此？」</p>
<p>她突然發現她還愛着他。</p>
<p>子瑜想給田柾國打電話了,他突然瘋狂地,發瘋似的想他,想要聽聽他關心他的聲音,想要見見他。以前在美國的時候,就會告訴自己:「你瘋了,在想什麼?」接著繼續努力工作。可是回到韓國,好似什麼都不一樣了。</p>
<p>電話響起,電話的另一端傳來她無比熟悉的聲音。</p>
<p>「你挺好嗎?」</p>
<p>「你挺好嗎?」電話的另一端傳來她無比熟悉的聲音。</p>
<p>周子瑜發現她有多久沒有聽到這把令她難忘,令她心碎的聲音。</p>
<p>她愣了愣,才回答:「我……挺好的。」</p>
<p>「我聽同學說,你去了美國進修,對嗎?」電話的另一端問。「對,那邊的生活我習慣了。你呢,你過得如何?」</p>
<p>「我過得……挺好的……」</p>
<p>但是,田柾國沒說到:「其實沒有你的日子,我過得一點也不好。」</p>
<p>良久,子瑜說:「我還有一些善後工作要做,你要幸福。」</p>
<p>但是,周子瑜,田柾國知道沒有他們任何一個人,彼此的人生都不會幸福。</p>
<p>夢醒了,子瑜發現她正在醫院病房的床上。</p>
<p>「啊西,又暈倒了……」子瑜喃喃道。</p>
<p>此時,她發現床邊正趴着一個男人。出於好奇心,子瑜趨上前細看,竟是她此生最愛也傷得她最深的人。</p>
<p>她定睛看著眼前的這個人,他瘦了,沒有我的日子,你還好嗎？</p>
<p>過了很久,她才艱難地吐出2個字……</p>
<p>「柾國……」</p>
<p>田柾國緩緩睜開眼,見到躺在床上的子瑜,盛了一杯水,道:「你醒了,感覺好點了嗎?」,但子瑜沒答話,兩人就這樣沉默下去。</p>
<p>終於,子瑜開口,道:「你知不知道為甚麼我會有胃病?」</p>
<p>「那時候,我拼命地讀書,目的是為了一張畢業證書,以及……忘記有你的存在……」</p>
<p>「最後,就這樣成為習慣了。」</p>
<p>田柾國心裏愧疚,說:「對不起,子瑜……我…….」</p>
<p>「我問你,你有沒有愛過我,那怕只有一點……」子瑜問。</p>
<p>田柾國沒有回答……</p>
<p>「你走吧,從此我們…..不相往來……」</p>
<p>田柾國走出病房門外,子瑜的眼淚忍不住傾湧而出。</p>
<p>而在病房門外的田柾國也不好受。</p>
<p>他沒有想過,自己就是害子瑜一直生病的罪魁禍首,他沒有想過他是傷得她最深的人。</p>
<p>兩個人,就這樣,想到現在。</p>
<p>(此章節為周子瑜視覺💓 )</p>
<p>他走後,我哭累了,於是我沉沉地睡了。</p>
<p>我夢到17歲的我,也夢到17歲的他。</p>
<p>17歲的我和17歲的他在別人的眼中,是一對大家公認的一對金童玉女。<br/>但是,大家公認的一對金童玉女,好端端地為甚麼分手?</p>
<p>下一秒,我又夢到以前,我和他的甜蜜時光。</p>
<p>「子瑜呀,畢業後你想做甚麼?」那時的他問那時的我。</p>
<p>「我?我將來想做一位婚禮策劃師!歐巴你呢?」</p>
<p>「我想成為明星,然後你就可以在電視看到我!」他寵溺地摸我的頭髮。</p>
<p>17歲的我們,多麼幸福……</p>
<p>但這份幸福沒有延續下去,反而被人硬生生折斷了……</p>
<p>田柾國,你知道嗎？</p>
<p>你是我的天使,也是我的……魔鬼。</p>
<p>但是我心甘情願……</p>
<p>田柾國,你知道嗎？</p>
<p>我多麼想現在跟你說一句:「我愛你。」</p>
<p>可惜,這裏只是夢境……</p>
<p>後來,我出院了,但是他再沒出現過。</p>
<p>後來,我拿到最佳策劃師,卻沒有你的身邊陪我,那又如何?</p>
<p>後來,你的經理人跟我說:「其實,柾國他患有惡疾,他其實……很愛你……他只想你過得好,過得開心。」</p>
<p>「他一直騙你,只希望你忘記他,找一個比他更愛你的人。」</p>
<p>三年後,是我們相識十週年的日子。</p>
<p>我穿上婚紗,拿着捧花,去到你的墓前。</p>
<p>「還記得嗎,今日是相識十週年的日子嗎?既然你離開了,便等我過來找你吧!」</p>
<p>說完,便將藏在婚紗裏的匕首割脈自殺。</p>
<p>失去知覺之際,迷糊中我看到你的臉,你緊緊牽着我的手,説:「走吧!」</p>
<p>我來找你了,真好…….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>